Reuni
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada reuni dan bertemu dengan teman lama. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Danny saat Tucker dan Sam mengunjungi 'asrama'nya. /SU/


A **DANNY PHANTOM** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Angst  
**Pairing :** Ngga ada #TOMHANK! (baca: tumben!)  
**Bahasa :** normal  
**Disclaimer :** Butch Hartman yang pelit, soalnya lagu2 DP di web dia ngga bisa didonlot dong! Cuma bisa didenger! Terpaksa direkam pake HP dengan Low Quality, ah pokoknya BT! #curhat

**Summary :** Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada Reuni dan bertemu dengan teman lama. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Danny saat Tucker dan Sam mengunjungi 'asrama'nya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Reuni****  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dua sosok itu berdiri dengan gusar di dalam sebuah gedung yang didominasi warna putih. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka, sesekali pertanyaan terlontar karena penasaran pada keduanya yang terlihat tidak memiliki tujuan—atau bisa dibilang—belum bertemu dengan pemilik kepentingan yang bersangkutan. Walaupun dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat pepohonan rindang di kejauhan yang membuat udara sekitar cukup sejuk, entah mengapa atmosfirnya tetap canggung.

Merasa tidak nyaman, sang gadis mulai menghentak-hentakkan ujung _boot_nya ke lantai sambil terus-terusan melihat jam yang membalut pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sementara pemuda yang menemaninya tidak ambil pusing, karena mencoba sibuk memainkan telepon genggam kesayangannya. Dia bahkan tidak berinisiatif menghubungi—sahabatnya yang seharusnya sudah menemui mereka siang itu.

"Tucker! Sam!" sapa sebuah suara yang menjadi sumber kegelisahan. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda lain yang sedang berlari kecil menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"Danny!" sambut kedua sahabatnya kompak.

Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, serta Danny Fenton. Ketiga sahabat itu berpelukan ringan, tidak ubahnya seperti dua tahun lalu saat mereka masih berada di sekolah menengah pertama. Terlihat percikan nostalgia menghiasi roman muka mereka.

"Apa kabar?"

Sebuah sapaan wajib, berhasil menuntun mereka kembali pada suasana masa lalu. Waktu yang berharga ini tidak disia-siakan satu menit pun oleh Tucker dan Sam untuk bisa bertemu kangen dengan sahabat lamanya. Tidak ada penyesalan dalam diri mereka untuk datang dari jauh ke wilayah yang tidak mereka kenal, bangunan putih asing—tempat dimana Danny tinggal sekarang.

Di tengah ruangan yang besar dan sepi, kehadiran mereka bertiga terlihat sangat mencolok. Dinding dan ubin yang putih seakan hanya menjadi penonton yang sunyi. Kadang orang yang datang dan pergi pun acuh saja pada volume suara mereka yang terlampau keras untuk sebuah tempat umum.

"Mau ngobrol sambil makan? Kebetulan sekarang aku lagi istirahat siang." ajak Danny santai.

Sambil memegang perutnya, Tucker mengangguk setuju, "Boleh, kebetulan aku lapar. Disini ada kantin?"

"Ada dong. Ayo ikut! Akan kurekomendasikan makanan kesukaanku!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sekiranya lebih mengenal wilayahnya dengan baik, kini menggiring kedua sahabatnya menyusuri lorong bebas yang berjarak tidak jauh. Interiornya tidak begitu berbeda dengan ruang sebelumnya, hanya denting peralatan makan seperti sendok dan garpu yang membedakan fungsi ruangan tersebut.

Setelah memesan makanan dan memantapkan teritori, mereka mulai menikmati santap siang mereka. Tidak lama sampai terdengar sayup sayup celoteh serta gelak tawa dari arah ketiganya, bergantian terkekeh mengalunkan canda.

Berkumpulnya teman lama yang dibumbui gosip serta rasa penasaran akan objek-objek bahasan yang sedang berlangsung, merupakan hal paling menyenangkan dalam sebuah pertemuan bernama reuni.

"Oh iya, Dash titip salam untukmu..." ujar Tucker ditengah pembicaraan yang semakin memanas. Sepintas membetulkan posisi duduknya di sebelah Sam.

"Dash? Kalian satu SMA dengannya?" Danny mengangkat alis dengan tidak percaya. Sendok supnya berhenti, tepat di depan bibir ranumnya yang membentuk seringai.

"Sialnya iya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak seburuk tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mungkin karena kami mengalami masa ospek bersama." Sam menjawab dengan wajah tidak senang, bahkan tanpa intonasi. Tentu saja nama Dash bukan salah satu bagian dalam kehidupan remaja yang indah, mengingat mereka bertiga selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan di sekolah karena ulah geng—sok kuat—sok kuasa yang dipimpin Dash.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan...eh...h.. P—Paulina?" semburat merah perlahan menghiasi wajah manis Danny saat menyebut nama yang baru saja disebutnya.

"Kami tidak satu SMA, tapi dia cukup intens menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan kabarmu." lagi-lagi gadis bernuansa _ghotic_ itu menjawab dengan nada datar. Walau begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri dia cukup menikmati wacana yang sedang direka ulang. Dari awal Sam sudah berniat mengalah, sehingga pembahasan apapun rasanya menjadi lebih bisa ditolerir oleh watak kerasnya.

"OK, jadi...? Ada berita baru apalagi?" Tucker yang sedaritadi diam karena fokus menghabiskan sandwich tuna serta soda berukuran besar, kini angkat bicara, "Kita disini tidak untuk membahas masa muda yang sempat suram, kan?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Danny yakin, "Tidak ada yang berubah, hidupku begini-begini saja. Kehidupan asrama yang membosankan." lanjutnya dengan muka masam. Ia membungkuk sedikit, menumpu dagunya pasrah pada sebelah tangannya, Sementara jari jemari tangan satunya sibuk memutar _spaghetti _yang masih tersisa setengah, menutupi piring kaca di depan dadanya.

Perubahan air muka Danny jelas membuat Sam dan Tucker lebih hati-hati dalam berbicara. Walaupun Danny sahabat mereka, pasti ada jarak yang tercipta setelah melewati rentang waktu hitungan tahun. Sang gadis hanya menatap sahabatnya yang sibuk memutar makanan khas Italia dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Danny mengambil jus jeruk miliknya dan menyesap sarinya perlahan. Kemudian dia menaruh kembali gelas itu di meja, di samping sebuah tabung kecil bergaris hijau yang setia menemaninya kemanapun Danny pergi. Sam dan Tucker tahu betul itu benda apa—Dan mereka tahu betul apa sekiranya yang ada di dalam sana. Keduanya diam, mengamati benda kecil yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Errr.. Danny.. Kamu masih rajin membawa termos itu?" Sam memberanikan diri bersuara, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Jangan!" Tolak Danny yang refleks mendekap tabung itu dengan erat. Matanya sekilas berkilat, menampilkan tatapan buas bagai hewan mempertahankan mangsanya. "_S-sorry_, Sam..tapi kau tahu kan? Aku berhasil mengurung Vlad di dalam termos Fenton. Dan aku tidak mau dia lepas lagi...yeah... kuharap kau mengerti..."

Tucker dan Sam saling berpandang sejenak. Merasakan suasana sedikit kikuk, Tucker mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Tidak mungkin dia kabur kan, Danny?! Kau sudah sukses menangkapnya, ingat?"

Kalimat itu tidak disambut baik oleh Sam karena gadis itu langsung menyikut sahabatnya tepat di rusuk. Membuat pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu terbatuk karena kesakitan.

Merasa bersalah pada Sam, Danny mencoba memberi penjelasan lebih rinci, "—aku tetap harus berhati-hati. Vlad itu hantu terkuat yang pernah kulawan, sampai orangtuaku kembali, aku harus tetap menjaga termos ini." Jelasnya lunak.

Sam menghela nafas maklum. Menandakan agar Danny tidak usah khawatir atau merasa tidak enak akan sikapnya tadi, meskipun hatinya sedikit merasa sesak.

"Kapan orang tuamu kembali?" Senyum tipis membayang di tepi mulut Sam. Jemarinya meremas rok berwarna _Cyan_ Gelap di atas lutut miliknya dengan erat.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Mereka dengan keji pergi keliling dunia untuk berburu hantu, meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Jazz juga sama saja. Dia bilang dia tidak percaya pada hantu, tapi ternyata ikut pergi juga."

Danny menyelipkan beberapa potong kentang ke dalam mulutnya supaya berhenti mengomel. Melihat kelakuan Danny, Sam dan Tucker hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Santai saja, sobat. Paling tidak, kehidupan asramamu menyenangkan."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku masih ada pelajaran setelah ini. Maaf kita hanya bisa bertemu sebentar padahal kalian sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari."

Baru saja Danny bicara seperti itu, seseorang di belakang mereka berteriak memanggil nama belakang sahabatnya. Tanda jam kunjungan telah berakhir.

"—lihat kan? Kehidupan monoton yang keras?" tambah Danny lagi dengan sikap tubuh yang dilebih-lebihkan. Tak elak ketiganya kini melepaskan tawa yang sedaritadi tertahan.

Walau belum puas, ketiganya terpaksa bangkit berdiri. Setelah membersihkan nampan mereka di tempat yang tersedia, mereka melangkahkan kaki ke tempat awal mula mereka bertemu. Sejenak berhenti untuk berpamitan.

"Jaga dirimu, Danny... jangan sampai sakit." Sam memastikan. Iris sewarna violet miliknya memancarkan aura khawatir yang teramat sangat.

"Kalian juga—"

"Tenang saja, Danny. Kami pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi saat libur semester depan, kalau bisa sesering mungkin." Tucker mengistirahatkan tangannya di bahu Danny dalam sebuah tepukan hangat.

"_Thank you_, Sam... Tucker... Aku sayang kalian!" sekali lagi lengkung senyum mengembang di wajah pemuda yang bermanik sewarna samudra.

Kedua sahabatnya menarik Danny dalam pelukan hangat sebagai pengganti jawaban. Cukup lama dan erat hingga oksigen disekitar mereka terasa menipis. Ketiganya tidak merasakan perbedaan fisik yang cukup berarti, terutama semenjak peristiwa dua tahun lalu.

Tahun dimana terjadi pembantaian masal keluarga Fenton oleh salah satu kerabat jauh mereka yang bernama Vladimir Masters.

Danny yang merupakan korban yang selamat setelah tidak sadar membunuh Vlad dengan pisau di tangannya, percaya bahwa dia adalah hantu yang berhasil memenjarakan pembunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya dalam termos Fenton kesayangannya. Botol minum pemberian sang ayah pada hari jadinya di tahun yang sama.

Kenyataannya tidak ada hantu sama sekali. Semua itu murni kriminalitas yang di lakukan oleh Vlad yang didasari cemburuan sosial pada ayah Danny karena sukses dalam usahanya. Sementara imajinasi hantu itu tertanam lekat karena ayah Danny sangat menyukai dan selalu berbagi cerita berkenaan dengan makhluk halus tersebut.

Menciptakan sosok lain berwujud hantu bernama Danny Phantom yang berhasil mengalahkan sisi jahat Vlad bernama Plasmius. Delusi _grandeur_ itu berhasil mengubur kenyataan begitu dalam—begitu rapih—bahkan setelah dua tahun terlewati dengan begitu cepat.

Untuk terakhir kali mereka bertukar peluk dan senyum sebelum Danny harus kembali ke balik ruangan tinggi yang dingin bersama kotak Pandora yang tidak pernah lepas dari dekapannya. Melewati penjagaan lumayan ketat yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang berseragam putih dengan postur tubuh kaku, sosok Danny menghilang ke arah 'asrama', bergelut kembali dalam dunia khayalnya di sebuah rumah sakit khusus mental dan kejiwaan.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaaa- Danny, kamu begitu cuteee! Rasanya kangen banget deh nonton Danny Phantom jaman dulu di Global! Suara dubber Indonesianya bagusss, ngepasss! #eargasm #tewas sebelum sempet lanjutin author note

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
